Tarefa para Casa
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Fic escrita para o I Challenge da Comunidade Aldebaran & Mu. Kiki deve pintar um quadro para uma exposição da escola, mas nem tudo saíra bem nessa tarefa, aparentemente, tão fácil. Yaoi/Comédia/Drama - Aldebaran x Mu.


Tarefa para Casa

Capítulo I – Kiki

- Bom crianças, não se esqueçam que a feira de talentos está chegando – dizia a professora, andando de um lado para o outro, passando as pontas dos dedos cheias de giz no colete da escola – Lembrem-se que é uma chance única para soltar a sua criatividade e expressar seus sentimentos... Sim, May?

E a classe toda voltou suas atenções para uma das meninas. Era a nova aprendiz de Shina, uma peste! Havia chego a pouco tempo e sabia como ser um pé no saco.

- Professora, por que temos que fazer uma porcaria como essa? Devíamos estar treinando e não fazendo uma droga de exposição de arte!

- Bom, May, queridinha... vocês vêm aqui para aprender o que as crianças comuns aprendem: ler, escrever, fazer contas; pois isso também é necessário para viver lá fora. PRINCIPALMENTE SE VOCÊ FALHAR E TER QUE SE TORNAR UM SUBALTERNO, ESPERANDO PARA ASSINAR UMA MALDITA FOLHA DE PAGAMENTO TODO FINAL DE MÊS!!!! E É JUSTAMENTE ISSO QUE ACONTECE COM QUEM RECLAMA DAS AULAS QUE EU DOU!!!! Entendeu, querida?

Ninguém da sala se atreveu a dar um pio sobre aquilo. Nenhum deles ainda sabia o que era uma folha de pagamento, mas pelo que a professora dizia, parecia ser algo bem ruim...

- Como eu ia dizendo, expressar os seus sentimentos através da arte é realmente importante! E isso ajudará vocês na hora de lutar, na hora de tomar uma decisão difícil e talvez evite alguns anos de análise...

- Professora!

- Sim, Kiki?

- Pode ser qualquer coisa?

- Claro querido, desde que seja uma forma de arte. Pintura, escultura, música, teatro, dança... Ficará a cargo de vocês!

O sinal tocou.

- Muito bem, podem ir! Esta será a tarefa para casa: vocês têm um mês para fazer algo bem bonito para a exposição! Qualquer dúvida, falem comigo!

E a classe toda saiu como o de costume: parecendo um estouro de boiada. Porém, uma criança saiu devagar, pensando em como trazer à tona aqueles sentimentos que haviam em seu coração. Kiki queria mostrar algo bonito! Não tinha muita prática com artes... Cantava e tocava instrumentos muito mal, não gostava de teatros e não conseguia fazer nada descente com argila ou outro material de escultura.

Talvez pintar...

Isso mesmo!

Afinal, ele adorava muito aquele fulano que havia pintado aquela moça com cara de tacho que não sabia se estava sorrindo ou triste... e o outro que havia feito aquela mulher (mulher?) gritando... A professora lhe falara deles, mas puxa! Estrangeiros tinham nomes difíceis!

Mas ele ia ser melhor que aqueles... caras importantes que ele não sabia o nome.

Gostava muito de desenhar! Passava horas entretido com os livros de colorir que Alde sempre lhe trazia quando moravam em Jamiel. Então estava decidido!

Tinha algum dinheiro guardado e poderia tranqüilamente comprar a tela e as tintas. Ia pintar com tinta a óleo, que nem aqueles sicranos dos quadros. E depois ia assinar! E quem sabe então não iam levar o quadro para aquele museu legal com as piramedezinhas de vidro?

Correu para casa como se fosse um foguete rumo ao espaço sideral. Naquele momento, Aldebaran estava cozinhando e Mu arrumava a mesa para o almoço. Entrou correndo, quase atropelando os dois.

- Ei, onde vai menino, onde é o incêndio? – perguntou Aldebaran, divertido.

Mu sorriu e estalou os dedos, fazendo o garoto sair do chão e flutuar no ar. Kiki parou imediatamente e fez um bico. Odiava quando seus pais faziam aquilo!

- Onde está indo, rapazinho? – perguntou Mu, sem desviar os olhos da louça que colocava sobre a mesa. Sabia que sempre que o menino chegava assim em casa era porque havia alguma novidade.

- Eu estou muito feliz! – respondeu o menino, desmanchando a carranca rapidamente – A professora deu uma tarefa bem legal pra gente e eu to super empolgado!

- Que bom! – disse Áries, entusiasmado, voltando seu olhar para o filho – O que tem de fazer?

- A classe vai fazer uma exposição de artes e eu decidi pintar um quadro!

- Parece divertido – emendou o taurino – Mas pode ser mais difícil do que parece...

- Ah, mas não tem problema! Eu sou o melhor artista no meio daquela turma! Podem ter certeza!

Os pais se entreolharam, trocando um sorriso.

- Muito bem, senhor artista, para pintar melhor, é bom você comer alguma coisas e ficar bem forte! – disse Mu.

- Ah... por que vocês ainda dizem essas coisas? Eu não tenho mais seis anos... – respondeu Kiki.

- Mas tem oito... – disse Aldebaran, piscando para ele.

- Ah, eu não sou mais criança! – e o ruivo cruzou os braços, fingindo brabeza.

- Estamos brincando com você! – disse o taurino, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto e fazendo-o sorrir.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos comer para eu ter muita força e energia para trabalhar – disse então o pequenino.

Mu o pôs no chão e sentou-se à mesa junto com ele. Aldebaran terminou de trazer os pratos e também fez o mesmo. Durante o almoço, os pais trocaram olhares sérios: Kiki estava crescendo rápido e haviam gostado daquele interesse repentino pelas artes. Seria uma boa forma dele passar o tempo e talvez, quem sabe, dar-lhes mais uns momentos de privacidade.

- Acabei!

- Mas já?! – eles perguntaram em uníssono, saindo de seus transes.

- É! Hoje eu vou descer até a cidade, comprar umas coisas pra fazer o quadro!

- Mas você comeu bem, Kiki? Foi tão rápido... – Aldebaran mostrou sua preocupação.

- Comi sim, pai! Tava gostoso como sempre! – disse, entrando em seu quarto.

- Meu Zeus... esse negócio realmente mexeu com ele – Mu falou, suspirando ao fim da frase.

- Não fique assim, diabinho – falou o taurino, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele, enrolando-os levemente no dedo médio – Talvez seja só mais uma fase.

- Pode ser – ele respondeu com um sorriso – Afinal, Kiki apenas pensa que cresceu, porém ainda tem muito o que aprender.

Nisso o garoto veio até eles, correndo, apoiando-se na ponta dos pés, deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um e saiu animado.

- To indo! – avisou enquanto já descia as escadas do Santuário correndo.

- Tome cui... – Mu tentou dizer, mas o garoto já estava longe.

- Não fique assim, querido. Semana que vem ele já vai estar falando de outra coisa. Você vai ver – falou Aldebaran, pousando as mãos nos ombros do companheiro.

- É. Talvez você tenha razão.

- Vamos, não fique assim! Vem, termine de comer e lavaremos a louça juntos! – sugeriu o outro, piscando para ele.

Mu sorriu, corando.

- Algo me diz que não vamos lavar nada...

- No que está pensando, diabinho?

- No mesmo que você sugeriu!

- Eu apenas disse para lavarmos a louça...

- Oh, Alde! – e o ariano atirou-se em seu colo, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas – Você vive para atiçar esse diabinho, não é? – beijou-o com força e paixão, fazendo com que o moreno fosse dando passos para trás até se apoiar na pia. Aldebaran abraçou-lhe com força também, mantendo não só apenas as bocas, mas os corpos bastante unidos, enquanto sentia o gosto de chá verde emanando da boca do amado, dando um gosto especial ao carinho. As mãos de Mu seguravam seu rosto docemente, afagando os cabelos negros com força enquanto o fôlego ia se esvaindo, pouco a pouco.

A essa altura, Kiki já estava no pátio que levava para a entrada do Santuário. Corria bastante, balançando a bolsinha de moedas e assobiando junto com o tilintar que ela produzia.

Cumprimentava as pessoas animado. Sentia que era o dia perfeito para fazer arte. Opa, produzir arte... Ah, um dia perfeito para pintar um quadro! Precisaria só de algumas tintas a óleo, algumas telas para praticar, pincéis... Ainda não sabia muito bem o que iria pintar, mas precisava ser algo criativo e que transmitisse muito bem seus sentimentos!

Ouvira a professora dizer certa vez que a mesma coisa poderia ser reproduzida de vários modos, mas que nem todos teriam o mesmo valor artístico. Então, ele iria se esforçar! Quem sabe, seus quadros não ficassem valendo quintilhões de dólares?

E ele poderia ter mansões, carros, fazer viagens e comer quantos churros e limonada pudesse comprar! E também roupas, brinquedos, churros e limonada e...

...tropeçou e caiu.

Todos pararam para ver o que fora aquele barulho. Um transeunte se ofereceu para ajuda-lo e ele se levantou rapidamente, sumindo no meio da multidão, não escutando as perguntas do homem, que queria saber se ele estava machucado.

Ainda estava vermelho de vergonha quando entrou no bazar "que tem de tudo". Chamava o lugar por esse nome, pois, quem entrasse na loja, não se atreveria a dizer que faltava algo para o homem vender lá.

Procurou pelas estantes, até encontrar as tintas. Comprou algumas bisnagas de tintas, dois pincéis (um grosso e um fino), três telas pequenas e uma paleta.

Quando ia para o caixa, viu um livro sujo e amassado numa cestinha onde haviam outras publicações. A cesta tinha uma etiqueta, onde estava escrito 'promoção'. Puxou o livro e viu o título: "Enciclópedia dos Grandes Artistas para Crianças". Eram apenas alguns centavos. Decidiu levar.

Saiu da loja bastante animado, lendo o pequeno tesouro que acabara de comprar, caminhando em meio à multidão. O primeiro volume era sobre Van Gogh e ele tinha umas pinturas muito bonitas! Seria muito bom ter o talento dele!

Voltou ao Santuário e dirigiu-se para uma clareira próxima aos campos de treinamento onde ele costumava ir com Aldebaran e Mu. Sentou-se sobre a grama e abriu o livro, folheando as páginas atentamente.

Muitas gravuras descreviam a vida dele, contando passagens de sua infância, estudos e os primeiros passos no mundo das artes, até sua evolução quando atingiu o ápice de seu talento e depois, quando ficou doente por comer a tinta que usava para pintar...

- Muito bem, Kiki, abra seus olhos – disse o homem de voz pesada, por detrás da máscara cirúrgica.

E o garotinho obedeceu, abrindo-os com pouca dificuldade.

- Onde estou?

- Você está bem, filho. Aqui é o hospital do Santuário.

- Mas... como vim para aqui?

- Os seus... seus...

- ...meu pais?

- Isso mesmo! – declarou o médico, um tanto desconfortável com a situação – Seus pais te encontraram cambaleando por uma clareira depois que você tinha comido tinta a óleo.

- Ah... – disse, tentando se lembrar se realmente havia saído do lugar.

- Fizemos uma lavagem estomacal. Se você fosse um ser humano comum, provavelmente não teria resistido.

- Puxa. Eu só queria ficar igual ao Van Gogh.

- Hehehe... criancinha bonitinha – falou o doutor, afagando-lhe os cabelos, sem saber muito bem o que dizer – Vou falar para seus pais entrarem.

O homem saiu do quarto, encostando a porta e indo até a recepção, onde Aldebaran e Mu aguardavam.

- Queiram me acompanhar – chamou o médico.

- Ah, com licença! – pediu uma voz feminina, que chegava ao local.

- Sim? – perguntou o médico.

- Saudações, senhor Mu, senhor Aldebaran – disse a mulher, fazendo uma reverência.

- Não precisa tratar a gente assim, Naylia – falou Aldebaran, coçando a cabeça.

- Você é a professora do nosso garoto. Sabe o quanto que ele gosta de você e não precisa usar esse tom – complementou Mu, dando um sorriso amigável para a mulher.

- Muito obrigada – ela tentou sorrir – Acho que eu tenho uma parcela de culpa sobre o acidente do Kiki, então...

- Ora, não diga isso!

- Mas é que a idéia foi minha! Digo, não a idéia de comer tinta, mas a da exposição.

- Sim, ele estava muito empolgado! Só falava disso!

- Bom – continuou a professora – Eu gostaria de falar com ele antes de vocês. Ele anda muito animado e talvez isso tenha lhe subido a cabeça. Gostaria de explicar para ele que as coisas não são assim...

Enquanto falava, Aldebaran e Mu se entreolhavam.

- Bom, o que acha?

- Acho que tudo bem, Mu. Nós ficamos muito gratos com sua preocupação, Naylia, e talvez você seja a melhor pessoa para conversar com ele nesse momento.

- Obrigada, Aldebaran! Mu! – disse, virando-se e seguindo pelo corredor até o quarto. Sentia-se muito pouco à vontade em hospitais, mas era melhor fazer algo logo antes que lhe começassem a acusar de ser irresponsável e despreocupada com o bem-estar dos alunos. Bateu à porta.

- Sim – perguntou a vozinha que vinha de dentro do cômodo – Oh, entre professora! Que legal a senhora vir me ver, mas... cadê meus pais?

- Estão lá fora – disse ela sorrindo e indo até a cama, bastante nervosa. O menino não pôde deixar de reparar no modo estranho de como ela estava agindo, sentando-se na cama e a avaliando severamente.

- A senhora está bem?

- Sim, lindinho – ela disse, tentando manter a calma, porém, ao ver a janela aberta, correu em direção à ela. Kiki saltou da cama, tentando entender o que ela pretendia, mas apenas teve tempo de vê-la se atirando lá para baixo. Correu até lá, para tentar salva-la, mas já era tarde. Chegou apenas a tempo de ver o corpo despencando vários andares e cair no chão, fazendo um baque forte. Ficou então admirando-a, estendida sobre a grama, com os membros retorcidos e uma grande poça de sangue saindo do crânio aberto, expondo os miolos.

Logicamente, isso não aconteceu.

Mas Naylia estava com muita vontade de fazer isso ao invés de encarar algumas dificuldades que poderiam se seguir após o incidente da tinta. Apesar que uma queda do primeiro andar não produziria todo o estrago desejado...

- Professora, a senhora está bem?

- Sim, sim, meu bem! – respondeu, desajeitada, esboçando um sorriso – Então, o senhor andou querendo bancar o Van Gogh?

- Isso mesmo! – disse o menino, nem um pouco triste – Eu comi as tintas e comecei a ver um monte de coisas mutcho locas!

"Ótimo, vão dizer que incitei o menino a se drogar com tinta! Meu emprego já era!"

- O doutor disse que me fizeram uma lavagem estomacal, mas eu nem senti nada!

- É, nem queira sentir, querido, não é legal.

- Por que? A senhora já fez?

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!!!

- Hahahaha! A senhora é divertida!

- Fico mais ainda quando estou naqueles dias...

- O que?

- Ah, nada! – gritou, alto, quase caindo da cama – Bom, como vai seu quadro?

- Ah, eu estou me esforçando muito para a exposição!

- Fico feliz, Kiki. Mas não acha que está exagerando?

- Exagerando? No que?

- Ah... em comer tinta, por exemplo...

- Van Gogh fazia isso! E ele devia ficar beeeeem doidão, porque além de uns quadros bonitos, ele pintou umas coisas muito esquisitas!

A professora não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser sorrir. Estava nervosa e com vontade de esganar o garoto.

- Mas sabe, benzinho, você não devia fazer isso.

- Porque? Aposto que o Van Gogh era montado na grana!

- Na verdade não! – bingo! Havia achando um ponto-fraco – Ele ficou famoso só depois que morreu e aí sim as obras dele começaram a valer bastante.

- Como assim?! – perguntou o garoto surpreso.

- Ossos do ofício.

- Ossos do que?

- Ah, nada... mas ele não aproveitou quase nada de lucros daquilo que pintava!

- E qual a graça nisso?

- Cá entre nós – disse ela, se aproximando dele e falando baixinho – Eu também não sei! Mas ele ficou desse jeito comendo tinta...

- E o dinheiro? Quem fica com ele?

- Quem vende as obras...

- Isso é errado.

- Talvez...

- Não quero mais ser como ele!

- Olha querido, você pode até querer ter o talento dele, porém, esse não é o objetivo da nossa atividade na escola.

- E qual é?

- É apenas uma exposição divertida, pra trocar experiências com os amigos e crescer interiormente. Seus pais, com certeza, ficarão muito felizes com seu quadro, mas eu acho que ele terá mais valor se for pintado com o seu coração do que com a sua mente pensando em dinheiro e fama. "Meu Deus, estou assistindo muita novela".

O menino baixou os olhos e depois ergueu o rosto, chorando.

- Obrigado, professora! – e pulou sobre, abraçando-a com força e quase quebrando suas costas – Eu prometo que farei um quadro apenas para me divertir!

- Que bom, querido! Isso vai me evitar um processo judicial!

- Um o que?

- Ah, nada, nada... – retirou da bolsa uma pequena faixa que dizia "melhore logo" e prendeu-a na cabeceira da cama – Faça o melhor que puder e não falte na exposição!

- Pode deixar!

Antes de sair, a mulher lhe jogou um beijo e então fechou a porta. No corredor, caminhou lentamente, passando as mãos nas costas – "Zeus, estou ficando velha..." – e despediu-se de Aldebaran e Mu, que entraram no quarto.

- E então, garotinho, meteu um grande susto na gente hoje! – disse Mu, indo até ele e o abraçando com força.

- Me desculpe, papai. Não era a intenção! – disse, retribuindo o abraço.

Aldebaran sentou-se do outro lado da cama e o menino também lhe fez o mesmo gesto, pedindo perdão.

- Só prometa não fazer mais isso, rapazinho. Seu pai e eu ficamos preocupados! – advertiu o taurino.

- Eu sei, papai. Dessa vez não vou fazer mais besteiras! Mas eu tenho uma dúvida!

- Qual, querido?

- O que quer dizer "estar naqueles dias"?

Capítulo II – Mu e Aldebaran

A noite veio e tingiu o céu de negro, pontuando-o de pequenas estrelas brilhantes. O menino agora já dormia tranqüilamente, com a respiração profunda e hipnotizante. Ao seu lado, Aldebaran, sentado na cama, cantarolava uma canção de ninar e Mu, no colo deste, acariciava os cabelos ruivos do garoto.

- Ele dorme como um anjinho. – disse o ariano.

- Os dois últimos dias foram bastante cheios para ele. E dormir no hospital não é o mesmo que dormir em casa – complementou o moreno.

- Mas graças à Athena está tudo bem. Ele é um menino forte – sorriu, virando o pescoço para cima e beijando o queixo de Aldebaran.

Touro corou levemente e abraçou o outro pela cintura, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Vem, quero fazer uma coisa com você.

- Uma coisa? O que?

- Ora, venha comigo – Touro deu-lhe mais um beijo e alguns pequenos cutucões para que se levantasse. Mu obedeceu e foram em direção ao banheiro.

Aldebaran encostou a porta e Áries sorriu-lhe, um tanto vermelho.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Algo que não fazemos faz tempo... – disse o outro, misterioso.

- Alde... olha lá o que está aprontando em sua cabecinha!

- Nada que você não goste, Muzinho.

O taurino abriu as torneiras da banheira e a água quente começou a sair com força, fazendo com que o local fosse, aos poucos, preenchido com um vapor fino, embaçando o espelho e cobrindo as superfícies dos móveis. Os dois começaram a se despir lentamente, trocando alguns olhares de cumplicidade. Aldebaran começou a procurar por algo nos armários, retirando de lá um pote com sais para banho e outro com xampu. Mu lhe sorriu, tomado de uma grande felicidade.

- Realmente, faz muito tempo que você não lava meu cabelo.

- Sim, querido. Vamos quebrar o jejum esta noite – disse Touro, fechando o fluxo da água e entrando na banheira. Mu o seguiu, ajeitando-se em seu colo.

As mãos morenas espremeram o tubo, fazendo com despejar o creme branco sobre os cabelos cor de lavanda do lemuriano. Enquanto lhe massageava o couro cabeludo atenciosamente e observava a espuma lhe crescendo entre os dedos, Aldebaran observava seu amado com grande candura.

Tratava-lhe com tal cuidado como se fosse uma fina peça de louça – e por vezes, acreditava que assim o fosse. Tinha um físico bastante diferente do seu e por isso, muitos viam com estranheza que formassem um casal tão belo e unido.

Porém, nem sempre fora assim. Estavam juntos há mais de dez anos, mas parte desta relação fora vivida à distância, à mercê da solidão e da boa vontade do destino para que pudessem se encontrar. Sacrifícios eram necessários e o tempo que permaneciam juntos sempre parecia lhes escapar pelos dedos.

Enquanto passavam tardes em Jamiel, divertiam-se e amavam-se como podiam, procurando prolongar o tempo de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas era pouco, muito pouco. Quando veio o garoto, o amor cresceu mais e mais, e os sacrifícios e as provações também. A presença de outra pessoa na Torre negra era boa para Mu, que já não iria se sentir tão sozinho, mas péssima para ele, que agora, sentia saudades de duas pessoas amadas.

Agora sim, poder-se-ia dizer que viviam em um mar de rosas. Juntos todos os dias, como uma família de verdade deveria se manter! Alguns não aceitavam tal convivência, mas com o tempo, os humores mais exaltados foram se acalmando aos poucos e – quase – ninguém mais mostrava-lhes hostilidade. Não formavam o único casal de pessoas do mesmo sexo no Santuário, mas eram os únicos que tinham um filho.

- Alde – chamou-lhe Mu, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Sim, meu bem?

Mu então pôs-se de frente para ele, já não mais em seu colo, mas ajoelhado entre suas pernas, encarando-o com uma expressão chorosa no rosto.

- Você teve medo?

Aldebaran fixou os olhos nos de Mu, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Como assim?

- Medo de perder nosso filho... – o outro disse em voz baixa.

- Ora Mu... não diga isso. Você sabe que o Kiki...

- Você teve medo?! – o outro lhe interrompeu, um tanto rude.

O moreno se silenciou, baixando os olhos e se encostando contra a parede fria.

- Sim, eu tive medo. Mas isso não aconteceu, Mu. Você sabe que o Kiki é um aprendiz de Cavaleiro e que ele é forte.

- Ele é uma criança, Alde.

- Ora, não fique assim...

- Sim, eu fico! – gritou, mas logo também baixou os olhos, deixando escorrer duas lágrimas por entre o rosto coberto de espuma. Sentiu os braços de Aldebaran envolvendo seu corpo e se entregou a ele, quase desmaiando sobre seu peito – Me desculpe. Eu não...

- Acalme-se, querido – pediu o brasileiro, com a voz branda, acariciando-lhe as costas – Está tudo bem.

- Você me ensinou isso: antes de sermos Cavaleiros de Atena, somos seres humanos. Nós temos sentimentos como qualquer outra pessoa!

- Mu...

- Eu aprendi a me ver como gente porque você estava ao meu lado. E é assim que eu me vejo até hoje. Do mesmo modo que vejo você e o Kiki. Nosso filho é uma criança. Uma criança que nós amamos e...

Parou a frase, abraçando-se ainda mais forte ao outro, que lhe correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

- Tivemos sorte, Alde. E se não chegássemos a tempo?

- Não pense nisso...

- Como?! Eu fico pensando se estamos mesmo sendo bons pais para ele.

- Não diga besteiras! – Aldebaran segurou-o pelos ombros, fazendo com que lhe encarasse. O seu olhar estava tomado de angústia por não entender o que o outro lhe dizia – Porque esse tipo de coisas agora?!

O lemuriano não respondeu de imediato, estava bastante preocupado e nervoso, o que era visível devido aos lábios trêmulos.

- Os outros podem falar...

- Por Zeus! Pensei que você não se importasse mais com o que os outros diziam! – Touro continuava, enérgico. Deu um soco na água, fazendo-a transbordar para fora da banheira.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – o ariano também já mal conseguia se conter – Eu sei... Mas nós não podemos ignorar o que aconteceu, Alde.

- Não estamos ignorando, meu amor! Essas coisas acontecem! Kiki não foi a primeira e nem será a última criança a engolir algo que não deve no mundo todo! Por favor, entenda isso!

- Mas não é justo, querido!

- Nada foi justo para nós desde sempre, Mu. Mas nós superamos isso juntos, lembra? Nós dois!

Mu não respondeu e Aldebaran também não falou mais nada. O rosto de Áries se desfazia em lágrimas e o taurino também lutava para conter as suas. O silêncio reinou absoluto por certo tempo. Ouvia-se apenas o vento noturno frio, invadindo o aposento através da janela, contrastando violentamente com a temperatura morna da água.

Estavam ali, despidos de qualquer roupa ou máscara que tentasse disfarçar a calma que não tinham. Podiam sentir que algo estava errado naquela cena. Haviam sido fortes um pelo outro e apenas conseguiram isso porque, mesmo estando afastados por milhares de quilômetros, lutavam para manter suas mentes e corações juntos. E porque agora estavam discutindo? Logo agora... Nunca haviam feito tal coisa durante todos aqueles anos juntos.

Nunca!

Os longos anos do exílio foram uma dolorosa, porém, importantíssima experiência que ajudou a solidificar o relacionamento. Eram aqueles finais de semana aguardados com tamanha expectativa que fizeram aflorar os laços que uniam a família. Aos poucos, foram aprendendo a valorizar cada minuto que passavam juntos, cada segundo que não voltava mais e ficavam a contar os dias para que o próximo reencontro chegasse.

Eram episódios da breve alegria da chegada e da eterna dor da inevitável despedida.

- Foi um momento de desatenção. Foi um erro! Um erro gravíssimo! Mas eu prefiro levantar a cabeça e me orgulhar por que consegui impedir que isso tomasse conseqüências piores do que ficar lamentando.

Áries não respondeu. Aproximou-se dele, encolhendo-se junto ao seu peito como nas noites de dor e solidão que antecediam a partida do amado de Jamiel.

- Nós cuidamos dele desde pequeno, Mu. Nosso pestinha. Nosso filho. E eu me orgulho dele e de você.

- Mas devíamos ter dado mais atenção...

- Sim, devíamos. E vamos tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante.

- Certo – respondeu o lemuriano, baixinho, como se estivesse perdendo a voz.

- E não há motivos para você deixar de confiar em nosso trabalho e em nosso amor.

- Me desculpe, amor. Eu me sinto tão... – ia dizer algo em meios às lágrimas, mas Aldebaran pousou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, silenciando-o docemente.

- Nós juramos amor um pelo o outro e pelo nosso filho. Colocamos isso acima de nossa função para com Atena e eu sei que se fosse preciso, nos quebraríamos nosso juramento e sujaríamos nossos nomes para ficarmos juntos! Pra mim nada mais teria sentido, Mu! Minha vida é onde está o meu diabinho! E só isso me interessa!

Áries apertou a mão dele com carinho, beijando as costas dela levemente.

- Eu sei, meu bem... – o encarou, com os olhos transbordando de sinceridade – Se eu perder você, nada mais importará. E eu faria de tudo para lhe encontrar novamente.

- Você sabe que isso é traição e que os traidores vão para o inferno, não sabe? – disse Aldebaran, fascinado com aquela tão sublime declaração, sem desviar o olhar do ariano.

- O inferno será um lugar agradável, já que você vai estar ao meu lado ao meu lado. Além do mais, temos um filho lindo para rezar pelo perdão de nossas almas, não é?

- Sim, meu bem. Almas pecadoras e doentes de amor...

Touro encostou seu rosto no do ariano, roçando levemente o nariz no dele. Mu sorriu, passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço forte, deixando-se ser embalado pelos carinhos daquele homem viril. Os lábios se encontraram sedentos de amor, cobrindo-se mutuamente. O primeiro beijo foi curto, tímido. Porém o outro se prolongou lentamente, sem pressa. As línguas não roçavam, mas se acariciavam como dois amantes após outra noite juntos. Os dedos tocavam a pele delicadamente, como se fosse um vasto campo em flor. Perfume tomava conta do ar. Calor. As respirações quentes. Estrelas da cor do marfim que faziam aquela constelação luzir como o sol.

Não apenas uma vontade, um desejo, um tesão. Era poesia de rimas riquíssimas. Era a organização métrica mais bela. Não apenas algo sobre papel, mas sangue que escorria de tanto sacrifícios e dores! Aquilo era amor que transbordava, que pintava as paredes da casa, que inundava os cômodos e cobria cada móvel e roupa, ebulindo selvagem de dentro daqueles corações errantes e ao mesmo tempo, tão certos de suas ações.

Aquilo era amor...

Ferida que doía e não se sentia. O infinito não contentar-se de contente. E tantas outras coisas mais que eles conheciam intimamente e haviam experimentado durante os longos anos de sua convivência.

Por fim, os lábios se afastaram e eles se encararam, ofegantes, gratos, com os olhos brilhantes como nunca se vira.

- Eu amo você, Aldebaran.

- E eu também o amo, Mu.

Naquela noite, eles também se amaram como nunca.

E a tristeza e a dúvida nunca mais entraram naquela casa.

O menino então passou a pintar na companhia dos pais, embora não lhes deixasse ver o que estava retratando. Prometeram que iam esperar até o dia da mostra de arte e ele também jurou que nunca mais realizaria nenhuma loucura. Não era bom ser Van Gogh se seus pais ficassem tristes por causa disso.

Além do mais, Picasso era bem melhor – tinha dinheiro e era cercado de mulheres bonitas!

Capítulo III – A Exposição

Ela estava nervosa. Realmente nervosa. Porque inferno Athena, de visita-surpresa ao Santuário pela enésima vez no ano cismara em não apenas acompanhar as apresentações na exposição mas também em julgar as criações dos alunos? Por Zeus! Por Zeus! Estava acabada! Queira ter uma arma ou...

- Naylia, há algo errado? Você está tensa! – perguntou a deusa, estranhando seu comportamento.

- Não! Não! Tudo beleza! "Peraí! 'Tudo beleza'?!"

- Ah... – Athena deu um sorriso sem graça – Que bom!

As duas caminharam pelo pátio da escolinha, observando algumas estranhas esculturas e pinturas que as crianças haviam produzido até que uma apresentação de teatro chamou sua atenção. Duas jovens aprendizes estavam em um pequeno palco, encenando uma cena de violência entre mãe e filha.

- Eu já te disse: nada de cabides de arame! – gritava a mais alta, torcendo a boca e movimentando o rosto freneticamente.

- Não mamãe, não! – gritava a outra, fingindo choro enquanto na verdade estava tentando conter o riso.

"Por Zeus, quanta canastrice!", matutava a professora em seus pensamentos, querendo cavar um buraco para se esconder.

- Quem são essas meninas? – perguntando Athena, também parecendo perturbada.

- São OS pupilos de Afrodite e Misty – disse Naylia, procurando pelo nome deles na prancheta de apresentações – Estão fazendo uma apresentação do filme "Mamãezinha Querida". Segundo eles, o aprendiz de Afrodite "interpreta a Faye Dunaway interpretando a Joan Crawford" e o outro faz... "a garotinha tosca"!

- Garotinha tosca?! – até mesmo a divindade estava surpresa.

- Seu filho da puta! Acertou meu olho com o cabide! – berrou uma das crianças.

- Cala a boca, seu bundão!

"Oh não! Eu vou morrer! Posso sentir! Um ataque epilético está vindo!"

- Naylia, você está... – Athena não pôde completar a frase, pois Afrodite chegou correndo, empurrando a professora para longe.

- Athena, mas que honra! Fico feliz que tenha visto meu discípulo se apresentar! – e fazia várias reverências.

Saori não sabia se ajudava a mulher a se levantar ou se também cumprimentava o Cavaleiro, que disparava a falar como se fosse uma metralhadora.

- Meu aprendiz será um ator grandioso, além de um ótimo Cavaleiro, não é, Pietro? – perguntou ao garoto, que acabara de enfiar um pote de talco na boca do aluno de Misty.

- Isso aí! Serei o mais bonito do Santuário também! – berrou o menino, fazendo sinal de vitória com os dedos.

- Ora, insolente! Você quer apanhar, não é?! – e o pisciano avançou contra o garoto, esbofeteando-o com força – Eu já disse que o mais belo aqui sempre foi e sempre serei eu!

Athena assistia a tudo atônita, e se não fosse por Naylia, que acostumada com a freqüência que aquela cena se repetia, a puxou pelo braço, levando para o próximo projeto.

- Essa aqui é uma escultura do Phillipe. Ele é aluno do Máscara da Morte.

- Oh... – foi tudo o que a deusa conseguiu dizer. À sua frente, estava algo que se assemelhava a um cachorro morto com o ventre aberto e totalmente destrinchado e com as vísceras expostas – Parece de verdade...

- É de verdade – disse uma voz masculina e sombria, surgindo como mágica atrás delas.

- Phillipe! Não apareça mais assim de supetão! Você sabe muito bem que isso não se faz –ralhou a professora, mas o garoto permanecia sério, sem mostrar nenhuma preocupação – Espero que não leve a mal, Athena... Athena!

Quando percebeu, Saori estava no chão, engasgado com o chiclete que engolira após se assustar com a chegada repentina do menino. Naylia então realizou o procedimento de primeiros-socorros que geralmente ensinava para as crianças, mas estava tão desesperada que chacoalhava a deusa para os lados, apertando seu abdômen de qualquer maneira, demorando em obter o resultado desejado.

A garota pediu uma pausa para beber água e tudo em que a professora pensava era desaparecer dali.

Athena então retornou e retomaram o passeio.

No próximo espaço não havia nada. Nenhuma obra de arte. Ali estava apenas um garoto, com os olhos fechados e em posição de flor de lótus.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: aprendiz do Shaka, não é?

- Isso mesmo! – confirmou Naylia – Esse é o Hisip. Mas onde está seu trabalho, querido?

- Está aí – disse o garoto, sem abrir os olhos. As duas mulheres se entreolharam, sem dizer nada – É uma reflexão sobre o eterno vácuo em nossas vidas. E que melhor modo de representar isso do que um lugar não ocupado por nada e...

Enquanto o menino falava, Athena e a professora já estavam indo em direção à próxima obra de arte. A deusa estava realmente abismada com a "criatividade" e a falta de senso de ridículo daquelas crianças. Em nome de seu pai, Zeus, onde iam encontrar tais criaturas?! Tinha que escolher o melhor deles, mas não havia nenhum trabalho razoável! Devia parar com aquelas visitas-surpresa...

- E aqui está a obra da discípula da Shina – mostrou Naylia, apontando um lugar vazio.

- Ah... ela é da mesma corrente do Hisip?

- Não, na verdade ela nem começou nada. A Shina levou-a para um treinamento na floresta e a deixou lá. Ninguém agüentava a garota!

Saori estava cada vez mais assustada. Que tipo de Instituição era aquela!

- E agora, chegamos ao último aluno...

E as duas pararam diante do pequeno tablado onde estava Kiki, com sua tela coberta. Aldebaran e Mu, também bastante curiosos, aguardavam a chegada da juíza. A deusa se tranqüilizou, já que eles pelo menos aparentavam ter mais responsabilidade que os outros. O garoto que estava sentando, levantou-se e foi até seu quadro, pondo as mãos sobre o pano.

- Esse é um quadro que eu fiz sobre a minha casa! – dizia empolgado – Aqui está ela!

Quando o tecido foi puxado, Naylia queria morrer. O garoto havia comido tinta e parado no hospital para desenhar uma linha reta (o chão da casa) onde se erguiam várias outras (pilastras) que apoiavam um retângulo (o teto). Sentia vontade de bater a cabeça em muro. No quadro não havia nenhuma perspectiva, nem mesmo o interior dos retângulos estavam pintados! Tudo torto e...

- E essas pessoas do lado da casinha, Kiki? – perguntou Saori.

- Ah, são eu e meus pais! – ele então mostrou quatro bonequinhos feitos de palitinho (um longo e comprido para representar o corpo, dois pequenos saindo da base para as pernas, dois no meio, para os braços e uma bola na outra extremidade, representando a cabeça) que eram diferenciáveis apenas pela altura e pelo... cabelo (?) – O mais alto é o papai Alde, o de estatura média é o papai Mu e o menino no meio sou eu, de mãos dadas com eles!

A professora estava sentindo faltar o ar. Estava tudo rodando. Era labirintite! Ataque cardíaco! Os dois juntos!

- Que fofinho, Kiki! – exclamou Saori – Gostei muito do seu trabalho! É o vencedor!

- Eba! – o menino gritou de alegria, atirando-se nos braços dos pais.

Aldebaran e Mu parabenizaram o garoto e o lemuriano pôs o menino nos ombros do moreno. O três então começaram a correr em torno do espaço reservado para a exposição, enquanto o brasileiro cantarolava "We are the champions", acompanhado do ariano. Kiki ria alto, mal podendo se conter de felicidade.

Saori deu um passo para trás e suspirou.

- Não acha isso bonitinho?

- Bo-bo-bonitinho?!

- Algo errado, Naylia? Você está pálida.

- Eu preciso de férias... – e então a professora desabou no chão.

Fim


End file.
